Dracacynn
by Sassbrat
Summary: An ancient and powerful evil has risen again. Only when 5 plus 1 join as one again will the evil be vanished. But what does the 5 mean and who is the 6th and what does a young Warlock, a Druid Knight and Drunken Rogue Knight have to do with this evil coming and the 6th? Secrets will be reveal as well lost history and truths. Find out in my 1st Merlin story. GOOD MORDRED
1. Prologue

Here's a new story that I am working on and I can tell you that my updates will be random as my muse is a pain in the backside at times. Thank you so much for the following people who helped me with what the language the spells were spoke in. **KIMMIKY,** **Rosemary,** **shadowwarrior101** **,** **smuffly** **and** **Wijcik** **.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Merlin let out a groan as he picked up the chain mail that he was polishing which was covered in mud from the Knights that had just come in from training early as a rain storm had just appeared out of nowhere and soaked the entire field. The Knights thankfully when they removed their mud coated chain male had been nice to him by putting it all in one place which was by the rack and which was also where the buckets of water were waiting.

There were a few of the Knights that still didn't like him but they were at least nice enough when they needed their armor clean or swords sharpen that they would put everything in the area where all the clean water was.

As the Young Warlock was working on his 6th piece of chain mail a sudden sharp bolt of magic tore through his very body which such pain that he dropped everything that he was holding with a loud Thud and grabbed his chest as he struggled to get air in his lungs.

Leon was walking back to the armory to tell Merlin that he was relived of his chores for the day and that someone would be taking over for the night. Merlin had been quiet all day and thought some may have thought that was fine. Arthur and his most trusted Knights knew that was not the case. The servant which to many knew wasn't just a servant but a friend.

Leon was just about to open the door when he heard a thud and someone gasping for air which the 1st Knight knew was Merlin. The curly haired Knight kicked open the with his foot to see Merlin on his knees gasping painfully for air.

Leon was not that well knowledgeable of the healing arts but he knew that something was wrong as Merlin was very pale but no where near starting to turn blue which meant that the blue eyed man was getting enough air to keep him from passing out.

Just when Leon was about to run to Merlin he was stopped in his tracks when Merlin let out this deafening scream of pure unaltered pain that seemed to make the whole castle shake. Lean knew pain as he had heard it many times in his life but this was very different. This scream made the Knight sick to his stomach but he still forced his way to the young and loyal servant.

Gwaine was walking through the halls with the newest and youngest of The Knights of The Round Table, Sir Mordred when all of a sudden the young Knight let out a pained gasp and fell to his knees gasping for air. The drunken Knight was beside the young man in a flash to see what was going on as the older knight had a feeling as to what was going on but hoped that it was not what he thought it was.

The rogue Knight knew of both Merlin and Mordred's magic but didn't care one bit about that as he had his own secrets himself and the 3 had formed a bond unlike any other. Gwaine yelled for someone to get Gaius but was told that he was busy with Merlin who had collapsed in the armory and was being taken to his quarters.

Gwaine wasted no time in picking up the druid Knight in his arms and racing to Gaius's quarters taking a chance that what was wrong with Mordred may be the same thing that was wrong with Merlin and it could be the chance to let the kind aging man know that he knew of Merlin.

When Gwaine arrived he was greeted to a crowd of the most trusted of Knights looking in as they waited for what was wrong with their favorite servant who was more of a friend.

"Get out of my way." Gwaine snarled out like an wild animal which caused everyone to hug the walls at the tone the normally drunk Knight had voiced.

Leon was the first to noticed Mordred in Gwaine's arms and made sure that there was a path for him. He was shocked when Gwaine shut the door just as he entered the room clearly saying that everyone should leave which the 1st Knight did and told everyone that he would make sure to let them know as soon as he could.

Gaius looked up in shock at the site of Gwaine carrying Mordred who seemed to have the same issues as his ward. He knew that what was wrong with both of the blue eyed men was related to magic but with Gwaine in the room he wouldn't be able to help.

"I already know about Merlin and Mordred. I known for a while and they know that I know as well. Just do what you have to and I'll watch the door." Gwaine replyed as he sat Mordred on one of the benches and grabbed a cloth that was soaked with water and started wiping the youngest Knight's forehead which was soaked with sweat.

As Gaius worked on Merlin who was the worse of the two he thought he saw Gwaine's eyes go white for a moment but didn't dwell on that as there was more important issues at hand but which Gwaine knowing about the two having magic it made his job a lot safer for Merling and Mordred and easy for him.

Gaius forced a sleeping potion down both magic users throats in a attempt to steady their breathing. But everything came back up when Merlin and Mordred let out a scream again which sent both Gwaine and Gaius back into a wall with Gwaine taking the full impact as he made sure that Gaius was in front of him so that the older man would not get to badly hurt.

"Gaius, what the hell is going on?!" Gwaine yelled as he rushed back over to his friends. The roguish Knight was hoping with everything that what was happening had nothing to do with something that many had hoped was not coming to pass.

"I do not know but I can tell you that this is very much related to their magic but I have never seen it react on this scale before." The elderly Physician replied back.

Gwaine looked back at forth at Merlin and Mordred and knew that he would have to tell Gaius something that he was forbidden to tell anyone but the rogue knight knew the he had to tell Gaius or both the Warlock and Druid may not survive to the next day. Also given the fact that Gaius had protected Merlin when it came to his Magic and that Gaius once did magic that he could trust The old man with this secret.

Before Gwaine could open his mouth something caused the castle to shake as screams that didn't sound human were heard. Gwaine knew that those screams could not have come from the two on the cots being treated but something much worse that made Gwaine's blood go cold. The sound was not human but demonic.

 ** _Okay everyone this is the 1st Merlin story that I am trying to do. I'll be using a combo of the Old English, Welsh, Greek and Gaelic in this story. Hence the names/places will be a combo the languages so the words will not be just one languages but the spells will be Old English like the show. i will give what the words mean in each language to help._**

 _Reviews would be nice._

 _Thanks._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the help that everyone gave me. I will say that updates will be very slow as I have to do my research on the languages and other things that are linked to this story as I try to be era correct with the names and places.**

Chapter 1

One minute Arthur Pendragon was just enjoying one of the few days he had when he had nothing but look at a few papers involving something that was really stupid then the next he felt the entire castle start to shake so hard that he had to hang on to the table to keep from falling over.

Once he was sure that the quaking had stopped The King ventured out into the hall to see what was going on. What Arthur was expecting was a mess but only a few bricks here and there had fallen and other then being shaken up nobody was hurt.

Arthur was about to ask one of the guards something when he heard 2 of the most gut retching and pain filled screams that he had ever heard in his life. The screams were pure pain fill almost to the point of dying. The screams were coming from Gaius's chambers which caused him to run faster than he had ever ran unless it was for his wife.

The King looked to see a few of his knights crowded by the door to Gaius's chambers which another scream was heard with Gaius and someone else being thrown into the wall. Arthur saw that Leon was one of the knights by the door.

"What is going on?" Arthur demanded of his 1st Knight.

"I am not sure myself Sire. I had gone down to the Armory to tell Merlin that he was done for the day when I heard him scream and thinking that someone was hurting him I kicked opened the door to find him withering in pain and screaming. I brought him to Gaius as soon as I could and only a few minutes later Gwaine came with Mordred in his arms with the same symptoms. I never heard Gwaine speak like that. It was like he was some sort of beast. He's been with Gaius since he brought Mordred in." Leon explained to his King only to cover his ears as another scream from both of the men was heard only this time was less painful but still sent shivers down everyone's neck.

"Gwaine, keep Mordred still." Gaius yelled with much tension in his voice. The aging Physician knew that what was happening to both his ward and the young Druid knight was linked to their magic and something else that Gaius really hoped was not happening at the moment.

Gwaine held on to Mordred as the young Druid started to thrash and scream again thankfully not as loud or as much in pain but that may have been due to something that the Rogue Knight was doing that he hadn't done in a long time had never thought that he would need to do again.

Gaius may have been old but he was not a stupid man. Gwaine may seem like a drunk but deep down there was something that not many people knew beside that fact that Gwaine did have a good heart. Gaius was just wondering why Gwaine was not affected by the surge of magic that was coursing through Merlin and Mordred.

Once more both magic users let out a spine shattering scream before falling in a much need sleep. Gaius grabbed two cloths and handed one of them to Gwaine who wiped the trail of blood that was coming out of Mordred's mouth while Gaius did the same with Merlin.

Gaius looked out of the corner of his eyes to confirm what he thought about Gwaine only to be proven what he thought was right. Gwaine like Merlin and Mordred had been affected by what had happened just in a different way. Gaius saw that the Rogue Knight's eyes had a white coloring to them but only in the iris.

The aging physician was right when he had thought that he had seen white in Sir Gwaine's eye before when they were tending to Merlin and Mordred but hadn't been sure as his first duty was to his ward and the young druid knight.

Gwaine felt his heart go into his chest when he realized that Gaius was looking straight at him or to be more clear, Gaius was looking at his eyes. The mostly drunk Knight had thought that Gaius wouldn't see but who was he kidding. This was Gaius, The master of the Eyebrow of Doom that scared anyone even Uther. Of course Gaius would notice something that was out of place.

"I will want to know what is going on but right now I have a King and some Knights that are about to break down my door." Gaius whispered to the Knight with a hidden meaning. He like many knew that Gwaine would not want to reveal what was going on with his eyes and as a guardian to a Warlock knew how to keep a secret when the time called for it.

At that moment the door to the chamber flew open to see a small group of knights fall into a pile with the King on top of the pile followed by the Queen who had ran as fast as she could when she had found out who was in the Physician's quarters. The Queen had narrowly avoided being among the pile of Knights and her husband if it had not been for her past a servant to know to hang on to the wall with a group of men opening a door when they were concerned for a friend.

Gaius took note that the Knights in the pile were only The Round Table Knights as they were the closest group being the ones to have bonded when the times got hard.

"What has happened, Gaius?" Guinevere asked as she picked up bottom of her dress and carefully as she could walked over the Knights but stepped on her older brother by mistake.

"I am not sure, My Lady." Gaius told the young Queen who even thought he knew since she started working in the Castle and had helped him on many occasions with the wounded, he could not call her by her given name at the moment.

Arthur after managed to pull himself up from the pile of his closest Knights walked over to where his youngest Knight and Loyal Manservant and best friend to which he would deny in public lay sleeping with Gwaine doing his best to keep the sweat of both their foreheads. The King noticed that Gwaine's head was turned away from him slightly so that he couldn't see the Rouge's eyes. But then again Gwaine was never one to give him the respect that a king would command.

"The entire castle and both the Lower and Upper towns felt the Quake but nobody was hurt and there was not much damage other then some bricks and some house roofs." Arthur told Gaius hoping that what he had found out would help with what that Quake was. The Camelot King knew that magic was involved but had over time began to understand that Magic was a sword which depend on how the person wielded magic made it good or bad.

"But some of the people felt really sick during the Quake but once the Quake was over they felt fine." Elyan pointed out as he was in the Upper Town when the Quake had happened and he knew first hand what some people were feeling as he was one of them. He didn't feel in danger but just sick.

"Then there was the screaming that Merlin and Mordred were doing. I will tell you this that I have never in my life ever heard anyone scream like that and I have heard a lot of screaming." Leon pointed out as he leaned against the wall. He knew from his time as The 1st Knight and had seen his share of death and heard the death screams that Merlin's scream was nothing like that. The screams he had heard from Merlin had made his blood go cold. Not even with the Dorcha had his blood been that cold.

"Could magic have been involved?" Percival asked as since he was a travel before he met Lancelot and joined up with Arthur to take down Morgana and her Immortal Army. The Giant of a Knight had his fair share of dealing with Magic since he had spent time with Druids and had seen what one part of Magic could be and he knew of Mordred's past background as a Druid. He was not a hater of Magic and was not afraid when the time came to voice his option on that and protect users of Magic.

Many eyes turned to the tallest of the Knights at what he had just said. It was possible that Magic was involved but if it was why was there not much damage and no lives lost with only Merlin and Mordred showing signs of pain.

"Could it have been? We know that Mordred's past history with the Druids but what of Merlin's?" Elyan asked as he like the rest of The Round Table Knights knew that Mordred was a Druid when he was younger.

"Merlin had a friend that used magic in his home village but he died saving my life during Merlin's first year as my servant." Arthur pointed out as he remembered Will who hated him but had saved his life twice and had died which had left it pain on Merlin as he was not the same for a while. The King had never forgotten the look of Will's face when he had asked him if he was going to kill him. Arthur knew that Will would have not survived the wound but had let Merlin treat his friend anyway. Arthur had never forgiven himself when he told Merlin that he shouldn't have kept that secret from him as Will was given a heroes farewell. Merlin refused to speak to him other then the normal 'Yes Sire or No Sire.' Arthur had never understood why Merlin was acting that way over the death of someone who used magic but for some reason out nowhere Arthur had realized that The Laws regarding Magic had no effect where Merlin was from as he lived in a border village in what was then Cenred's Kingdom and had not grown up with Magic being evil and Arthur had no bounds to kill Will even if he had survived his wound. Also the only time that Arthur had seen Will use him magic was the wind funnel to protect his home. Arthur knew deep down that Merlin never did or would truly forgive him for the lose of his only friend growing even if he had said he did.

"That may be a reason as to why they are the only two effected by what ever this is and I am not sure that what ever is going on is a bad thing." Gaius explained.

"What do you mean, Gaius?" Leon asked as since he had been save with The Cup of Life by The Druids he had began to see Magic in a new light.

"Since Camelot has began to take a new approach on magic it would only seem fair that some type of Magic would lash out at the two people who had never been taught to see magic as being nothing but evil and perhaps this Quake was merely a release of the sealed magic as other than being exhausted and in some pain both Merlin and Sir Mordred are unharmed." Gaius explained but held up his hand to stop Arthur from speaking. "Even the gentlest of magic can hurt someone but as I said this Quake may have been caused by magic and has not hurt anyone but may have been a warning that there may be more releases to come and Mordred and Merlin may just be the ones to let you know when they are coming."

Leon let of a shutter at the thought of another one of these 'quakes' happening again. He was worried for Merlin and Mordred who has such a gentle soul. Merlin had put up with so much since he had came to Camelot and the worst of them in the 1st Knight's option was losing Lancelot and The issue with The Lamia. No matter what Merlin had said none of the Knights had ever been able to forgive themselves even if they had been under a spell.

Before anyone could say anything another grunt of pain was heard only this time it was not from Merlin or Mordred. The sounds were coming from Gwaine who had grabbed his stomach and had doubled over with him trying to breath.

Percival was right over to his friend's side to help him and it was then that he saw the rogue's eyes. It was then that the large Knight had a feeling as to what was going on being a long time traveler.

 _Next chapter: Arthur and his Knights try to figure out what is happening when a strange person arrives with news of something much worse than anything that anyone has ever seen._

 _ **Reviews would be great and I am always up for help with things related to the Arthurian myhs.**_


End file.
